


I Wanna Lay You Down, In A bed Of Roses..

by TheGhostOfYou



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 03:39:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4124326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfYou/pseuds/TheGhostOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roman is still in a coma, and a certain Romani pays him a little visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Lay You Down, In A bed Of Roses..

**Author's Note:**

> THIS MIGHT BE A TOTAL FAIL. JUDGE ME NOT PLS.  
> Just a little drabble really. I just started the show, and I'm just taken by Romancek.  
> Hope you enjoy, ThisBlackParade. Of course its for you <3

"The fuck did you to yourself, Roman?" Peter's eyes are downcast, fixed on the pale boys face, as he sighs, raking fingers through a mess of shaggy hair. "You really did a number this time, didn't ya?" He doesn't expect an answer, of course.

Peter moves from where he was standing, until he can find a wall to lay his back against, sliding down the warm surface, until he's sitting, knees bent upwards. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." He bangs his head back, with each word, to add emphasis. His head tips forward, allowing scrawny fingers to tug at his hair this time. The only outlet for his frustration right now.   


"How could you do this to me?" These words weren't as loud as the prior. They lacked any hard exterior. Just plain words, of raw pain. The pain that Peter felt, causing an icy layer to form around his heart. "I need to, Roman.. I need you to come back to me." He shifts so he's sat on his knees instead. "How can I do this without you? Without you to drive me around, and pick at my hair?"  


The smallest of smiles flickered across Peter's chapped lips, at this. He knows it would have made Roman laugh. Maybe he'd even rolls those beautiful mossy eyes. Either way, he'd have gotten a reaction out of the taller boy. And it made his eyes sting that instead, Roman just lay there, lifeless, breathing too calm.  


"I didn't mean when I asked you to go.. I didn't mean it when I said, that we were through..." Peter's voice is cracking as he slowly shuffles back over to the bed, not wanting to lose his balance. "I was just so scared, Roman... I didn't mean any of it, baby. I wish I could take it all back.. But with the vargulf, and what I began feeling for you, and Letha... It just go to much. But please Roman, I didn't mean any of it...I could never want you to be away from me." He's now at face level with Roman.  


"But you're more important to me then any of it, you know... You mean more to me, then her, then this problem. I know that." Peter isn't sure when he started crying, but his cheeks are damp, silent tears continuing to spill. "I'd pick you... In a heartbeat. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that. To admit it to myself. I was scared of what I felt... How strong it was.. I'm so sorry, Roman.." He reaches a hand out, gently carding fingers through the still elegant setting of Roman's hair.   


"You were the first person, who's ever made me feel like I belong." Peter blinks back tears, trying to clear his vision. "They say gypsies don't have a home... But I found one with you, Roman Godfrey. Please..." His voice has began to crack, giving it a raspy edge. "Please, kambulin, please come back to me..."   


Peter reaches for Roman's hand with his own, bringing it up, so his lips can graze across fair skin. "I don't know how much longer I can survive without you..."  


  


  


Kambulin = Love.


End file.
